Der Tag, an dem Cloud zu müde für Rache war
by InsertStrangeNameHere
Summary: Zack ist traurig, Cloud ist schlaflos und Kunsel hat keinen Bock mehr. Fortsetzung von "Vorhang auf!"


Nach einer anstrengenden Monsterhatz durch die Slums gab es nichts Besseres als eine dampfend heiße Dusche, gefolgt von einem dick mit Ketchup bestrichenen Käsebrot. Anschließend konnte man sich satt und sauber an seinen Schreibtisch setzen, um die Abendstunden mit dem Lesen von Mails und dem Sichten von Fotomaterial zu verbringen. Kunsels Talente beschränkten sich nicht auf`s Kämpfen allein, nein, er war von Mutter Gaia auch mit einem außerordentlich scharfen Verstand gesegnet worden. Er sah Verbindungen, die anderen Beobachtern verborgen blieben, er entdeckte Hinweise noch unter den dicksten Lagen von Vertuschung, und er durchschaute Lügen sofort.

Im Verlauf des heutigen Tages war im Shin-Ra-Hauptgebäude leider nichts Verdächtiges vorgefallen, nicht einmal der übliche Tratsch der Sekretärinnen gab etwas Interessantes her. Er hatte bereits vor Wochen vorhergesehen, dass Max aus der 32. mit Tina aus der 6. Schluss machen würde, was ganz allein Maureen aus der 27. zuzuschreiben war. Diese Frau nahm sich, was sie wollte. Ob sie auch mit SOLDATen ausging? Freddy aus der 27. müsste darüber Bescheid wissen, die beiden aßen regelmäßig zusammen in der Kantine. Kunsel schrieb ihm schnell eine Mail. Eine zweite schickte er an Tinas Freundin Bryony, vielleicht wollte die Verlassene sich rächen und suchte einen willigen Gespielen. Für Morgen Abend hatte er noch nichts geplant.  
>Er durchsuchte gerade das Kinoprogramm nach einer tränensicheren Schnulze, als es an seine Tür klopfte. Wer wollte ihn kurz vor Mitternacht besuchen? Hatte er ein Treffen mit einem Informanten vergessen? Oder mit einer der verrückten Fanclub-Tussies?<br>Kunsel ging zur Tür und sah durch den Spion.  
>Zack Fair ließ draußen den Kopf hängen.<br>Hatte seine Freundin mit ihm Schluss gemacht? Für diese Info wurde Kunsel der Held tausender sabbernder Zack-Fans werden. Er öffnete schnell die Tür.

"Sag's dem lieben Kunsel!"

"Mwe", stöhnte sein Freund.

"Hat Aerith dich versetzt? Bist du wieder zu haben?"

"Nein!" Zack drängte sich an ihm vorbei in die Wohnung. "Wieso? Was?"

"Och nix."

Kunsel war enttäuscht. Aber vielleicht gab es etwas anderes Tratschenswertes zu holen.

"Was ist denn los? Hey, du siehst aus wie sieben Tage Regenwetter."

Der betrübte Erste Klasse SOLDAT hatte es sich mittlerweile auf der Couch bequem gemacht und seine Füße mitsamt Kampfstiefeln auf Kunsels Glastisch platziert. Der zögerte nicht lange und stieß sie mit einem gut gezielten Tritt wieder runter.

"Du bist hier nicht zu Hause."

Zack grummelte vor sich hin und griff nach einem mit grünem Paisleymuster bestickten Sofakissen.

"Hast du ein Bier?"

"Klar. Warte einen Moment."

Vom Sofa bis zum Kühlschrank waren es nur wenige Schritte, denn SOLDATen von Kunsels Rang stand nur eine kleine Zweiraumwohnung zu, inklusive spärlich ausgestatteter Küchenzeile.

"Hey, sagst du mir jetzt, was du hast?"

"Cloud ist sauer auf mich."

Oh heilige Mutter Gaia, das durfte doch nicht wahr sein. Kunsel spielte kurz mit dem Gedanken, seinem Freund die gewünschte Bierdose an den Kopf zu werfen.

"Was hast du jetzt schon wieder angestellt?" rief er.

"Na ja, vielleicht habe ich ihn ein bisschen geärgert?"

"Du weißt doch, dass er überreagiert. Verdammt, Zack, das passiert doch jedes Mal."

Zack schob seine Unterlippe vor und zerknautschte das Kissen auf seinem Schoß, als Kunsel sich neben ihn fallen ließ, den Wunsch unterdrückend, ihn an den Schultern zu packen und durchzuschütteln.

"Wieso könnt ihr euch nicht benehmen wie erwachsene Menschen? Wieso müsst ihr euch ständig kindische Streiche spielen?"

"Er hat angefangen?"

"Oh ja, das war jetzt erwachsen."

"Nein, ehrlich! Er hat angefangen. Ich hab mich nur ein wenig gerächt."

"Dann geh hin und entschuldige dich."

"Geht nicht."

"Warum nicht?" fragte Kunsel, obwohl er den Grund erahnte.

"Er ignoriert mich."

Beide schwiegen, während sie ein paar Schlucke aus ihren kalten Dosen tranken.

"Kannst du mit ihm reden?" bat schließlich das stachelköpfige, geistige Kleinkind, das es irgendwie geschafft hatte, vor Kunsel befördert zu werden.

"Wieso ich?"

"Weil das beim letzten Mal so gut geklappt hat."

Im Nachhinein stellte es sich also als schlechte Idee heraus, überall zu erzählen, er persönlich sei für Clouds Meinungsumschwung damals verantwortlich gewesen. Das hatte er jetzt davon. An diesen Eisklotz kam man beim besten Willen nicht heran. Niemand außer Zack brachte die Geduld auf, sich dauerhaft mit der miesen Laune des zu kurz geratenen Infanteristen zu umgeben.

"Du solltest das selbst lösen."

"Bitte!"

"Dieser Gesichtsausdruck zieht bei mir nicht."

"Bitte, bitte!"

"Nein."

"Bitte, bitte, bitte!"

"Ja, okay!" gab Kunsel sich geschlagen, wohl wissend, dass sein Gegenüber dieses Spiel die ganze Nacht spielen konnte.

"Danke!"

Zack schnellte nach vorne, zog seinen Freund in eine Umarmung und zerquetschte ihn fast.  
>Dabei verschüttete er sein Bier.<br>Das war wieder einer der Momente, in denen Kunsel sich die Frage stellte, ob es auf diesem Planeten verrücktere Menschen geben konnte als SOLDAT-Kämpfer.

* * *

><p>So betrat SOLDAT Zweiter Klasse Kunsel am nächsten Morgen das Hauptgebäude seines Arbeitgebers mit einer Friedensmission an erster Stelle seiner Tagesplanung. Wäre doch gelacht, wenn er den mürrischen besten Freund seines zappelnden Plagegeistes nicht zur Vernunft bringen konnte. Er informierte Zack per Mail über den Beginn der Verhandlungen, war dann aber von einem Gespräch zwischen zwei Buchhaltern abgelenkt, das eine amouröse Beziehung zwischen den beiden vermuten ließ.<br>Er schickte ein einigermaßen scharf geschossenes Bild der Turteltäubchen an Dory aus dem 42. Stockwerk und bat um Identifizierung. Das Mädchen arbeitete schnell und gewissenhaft, Kunsel musste sie als Aufwandsentschädigung lediglich ein- oder zweimal im Jahr als seine Begleitung auf einen Ball für SOLDAT-Offiziere und verdiente SOLDAT-Kämpfer mitnehmen. Anschließend nahm er sie mit nach Hause. Okay, das war ein Pluspunkt für das Leben als SOLDAT.

Seine Zielperson befand sich auf ihrem Wachposten vor den Aufzügen - und schlief.

"Cloud!"

Der Kleine zuckte zusammen. Kunsel packte ihn geschwind an seiner Uniform, bevor er an der Wand nach unten rutschen konnte und zog ihn zurück in den Stand.

"Hey, weißt du, was hier los ist, wenn die sehen, dass du im Dienst pennst?"

"Hmm?"

"Wach auf, die schauen schon her."

"Mwas?"

"Der Kindergarten ist vorbei, du landest im Arrest wegen sowas."

"Kunsel?"

"Oh, es spricht!"

"...hab nicht geschlafen."

"Doch, hast du. Moment."

Kunsel ließ Cloud stehen und trabte an die Brüstung, wo er einem der unten befindlichen Soldaten signalisierte, sofort zu ihm zu kommen. In Shin-Ras Militär gab es Handzeichen für alles Mögliche, am häufigsten gebraucht wurde das Kreisen des erhobenen linken Zeigefingers, was "Wir sind hier fertig. Ab in die Kneipe!" bedeutete. Aufgrund von Verwechslungen war es in der Vergangenheit leider zu dramatischen Todesfällen gekommen, hieß das Kreisen des erhobenen rechten Zeigefingers doch: "Verteilt euch unauffällig und geht in Deckung!". Man sollte von erwachsenen Männern eigentlich erwarten können, dass sie Rechts von Links unterschieden, aber bei diesen Dorftrotteln, die aus allen Winkeln der Welt hier aufschlugen, um berühmte SOLDAT-Kämpfer zu werden, musste man mit allem rechnen.  
>Der Blaue gehorchte auf's Zeichen und rannte die Treppe hoch, bremste abrupt ab und salutierte.<p>

"Sir!"

"Übernimm Clouds Wache, bis ich ihn zurückbringe."

"Sir!"

Ein weiterer Vorteil des SOLDAT-Lebens: man konnte niederes Kanonenfutter herumkommandieren.  
>Clouds Ersatz postierte sich zwischen den Fahrstühlen, nicht ohne dem verschlafen aussehenden Infanteristen einem giftigen Blick zu zuwerfen.<p>

"Cloud, bei Fuß!"

Dass hier oben Stühle und Tische standen, kam Kunsel gerade recht. Cloud offensichtlich auch.  
>Nachdem er sich gesetzt hatte, stützte er seinen Kopf auf beide Hände und begann, wieder wegzunicken. Bis Kunsel ihm gegen das Schienbein trat.<p>

"Au!"

"Hörst du mir jetzt zu?"

"Was willstn von mir?"

"Erstens, dass du aufhörst, so zu nuscheln, und zweitens, dass du dich wieder mit Zack verträgst."

"Der kann mich mal."

"Weißt du, dass wir dieses Gespräch schonmal geführt haben?"

"Hm."

"Also gut. Ich befehle dir, dich wieder mit ihm zu versöhnen!" Versuchen konnte er es ja.

"Vergisses." Cloud war berüchtigt für seinen Hang zur Befehlsverweigerung. Außerdem senkte sich sein Haupt schon wieder in Richtung Tischplatte.

"Hey, schlaf mir nicht ein! Was ist denn nur los mit dir?" Kunsel schlug mit der flachen Hand auf den Tisch, was sein Gegenüber aufschrecken ließ.

"Konnte nicht schlafen", murmelte Cloud.

"Weil?"

"Zack ist schuld."

"Okay. Setz dich gerade hin, wenn ich mit dir rede! Ich glaube, euch durchschaut zu haben."

"Ah."

"Ihr führt die bekloppteste Beziehung, die man sich vorstellen kann. Und es ist unverschämt von euch, dass ihr mich da mit reinzieht. Also, wenn ich eure ach so tolle Freundschaft richtig verstanden habe, redest du erst wieder mit dem Stachelschwein, wenn du es so richtig in die Pfanne gehauen hast, ist das korrekt?"

"Nein."

"Weil?"

"Ich rede nie wieder mit dem."

"Es sei denn, du rächst dich für all das Unheil, dass er über dich gebracht hat?"

"Nja."

"Hä?"

"Vielleicht."

Sich mit einer der falschen Zimmerpflanzen zu unterhalten, die überall im Gebäude verteilt waren, war anregender als ein Gespräch mit diesem Zwerg.

"Cloud, wenn es sich nicht mit deiner Ehre vereinbaren lässt, dass du mit Zack redest, bevor du ihm einen Grundschülerstreich gespielt hast, dann spiel ihm verflucht nochmal einen Grundschülerstreich. Und zwar bevor er mir wieder die Ohren volljammert."

"Will nicht."

"Weil?"

"Bin zu müde."

Gaia, das durfte doch nicht wahr sein.

"Leg ihm ein Furzkissen unter, oder sowas." Kunsel fand das sehr kreativ.

"Pff, echt jetzt."

"Was? Ist das nicht gut genug für den Herrn Ich-schrumpfe-den-einzigen-Menschen-der-mich-nicht-für-einen-Idioten-hält-auf-Schuhgöße-39?"

"..."

"Du könntest ihm ein Bleichmittel in sein Shampoo schütten."

"..."

"Hey, dann würdet ihr aussehen wie quietschfidele Zwillinge."

"..."

"Ihr könntet lustige Verwechslungsspielchen spielen."

"..."

"Cloud?"

"..."

"Wach auf, verdammt nochmal!"

Der Stachelkopf in Ausbildung reagierte nicht mehr.  
>Nun gut, dann musste Kunsel die Sache mit der Rache selbst in die Hand nehmen. Auch wenn er sich dafür auf ein Niveau herablassen musste, dass tiefer als die Slums lag, schwor er bei Minerva, dass er Cloud die ultimative Revanche bescheren würde.<br>Alles war besser als ein depressiver Zack.  
>Gab es in diesem Haus irgendjemanden, der ihm noch einen Gefallen schuldete?<p>

In Kunsels Gehirn nahm ein wahrhaft hinterhältiger Plan geradezu ifritesque Formen an, während Cloud von blutrünstigen Zombies träumte.

* * *

><p><em>Zwei<em>_ schlaflose__ Nächte__ und__ schlechtgelaunte__ Tage__später__:_

_...  
><em>

Zack lebte für dieses Gefühl. Es bildete sich irgendwo in seinem Eingeweiden, wenn er einem Gegner gegenüber stand, es breitete sich in sich in seinem ganzen Körper aus, während er sich im Kampf befand, und wenn er schließlich gewonnen hatte, kribbelte es bis in seine Zehen und Fingerspitzen. Dann war er unbesiegbar. Unsterblich.  
>Schon als kleiner Junge hatte er gewusst, dass er zum Helden geboren war. Niemals könnte er sein Leben mit dem Schreinern von Möbeln verbringen, wie es sein Vater tat. Er war für Abenteuer gemacht, je herausfordernder, desto besser.<br>Viele Leute in Shin-Ra nannten ihn "Wunderkind" und waren verblüfft ob seiner Fähigkeiten, aber er wusste, dass er noch am Anfang stand. In ihm steckte viel mehr. Deshalb machte es ihm auch nichts aus, wenn ihn die Wissenschaftsabteilung für verschiedene Tests ausborgte. Die Weißkittel schüttelten immer neue Monstersorten aus dem Ärmel, die Zack ohne größere Anstrengung in den Lebenstrom beförderte. Als sich die Kadaver in den Kellerräumen meterhoch stapelten, hatten die Forschungsfritzen den Entschluss gefasst, ihn nur noch gegen Simulationen antreten zu lassen. Die konnten sie derart modifizieren, dass sie fast nicht mehr zu schlagen waren. Aber eben nur fast. Zack gewann immer. Und er war froh über die virtuellen Gegner, denn er brachte nicht gerne Tiere um, auch wenn sie tot besser dran waren als lebend in Hojos Labor.

Heute hatte er gegen einen seltsamen Vogel kämpfen dürfen, der sich nach jeder noch so kleinen Verletzung selbst heilte. Im Trainingsraum gab es keine Uhr, Zack schätzte aber, dass es fast eine halbe Stunde gedauert hatte, bis die Simulation in Milliarden kleine Pixel zersprungen war. Wieder ein Sieg.  
>Hinter der Scheibe schlug ein Wissenschaftler auf das Bedienpult ein, während ein anderer Notizen auf einem Klemmbrett machte. Zack war klatschnass geschwitzt und brauchte dringend einen Schluck Wasser, also schlenderte er zu seiner Flasche, die direkt neben dem Eingang lag. Er leerte sie in einem Zug und wollte durch die Tür treten, aber sie öffnete sich nicht. Er hüpfte mehrmals auf und ab, um der Tür zu zeigen, dass er da war, aber sie blieb zu. Er drückte auf den rot leuchtenden Knopf, der für den Fall in der Wand eingelassen war, dass die Automatik versagte, aber nichts geschah. Super, er war gefangen im Trainingsraum.<br>Vielleicht konnten die Herren Wissenschaftler die Tür von außen öffnen?

"Hey, Leute, macht ihr mir mal auf?"

"Nein!" meldete sich der Lautsprecher knisternd.

Hatte er richtig gehört? Die leicht verzerrte Stimme klang nach Kunsel. Ein Blick nach oben bestätigte seine Vermutung, der Zweite Klasse SOLDAT stand hinter der Scheibe und winkte.

"Ähm, hallo?" sagte Zack.

"Bereite dich auf deinen Untergang vor."

"Hab ich irgendwas verpasst?"

"Nein. Aber heute ist der Tag, an dem du wimmernd in die Knie gehen wirst."

"Kunsel, hör auf mit dem Blödsinn und lass mich raus!"

"Hey, Zack!"

"Cloud?"

"Kunsel will sich für mich an dir rächen, oder so ähnlich. Ich verstehe es auch nicht."

"Was gibt es das zu verstehen? Ich mache ihn fertig, du siehst zu und vergibst ihm. Dann geht ihr zusammen ein Eis essen, und ich hab wieder meine Ruhe", erklärte Kunsel seinen Plan.

"Ah."

"Cloud, hast du ernsthaft deine Rache outgesourcet" Zack war gerade überfordert.

"Ich habe überhaupt nichts getan! Kunsel hat mich von meinem Wachposten entführt und hierher gezerrt."

"Du hast sowieso gepennt."

"Hab ich nicht."

"Leute, wir hatten alle unseren Spaß, lasst ihr mich jetzt raus?"

"Nein."

"Liebe Wissenschaftler, würdet ihr mich bitte rauslassen?"

"Tut mir Leid, Zack, ich schulde Kunsel noch einen Gefallen."

"Björn, du elender Verräter!"

"Sorry. Aber du kannst mir nachher sagen, was du von der Simulation hältst, ich habe sie nämlich in nur zwei Tagen programmiert."

"Genug Blabla, beginnen wir die Operation 'Vor Angst Schlotternder SOLDAT'."

"Kunsel..."

"Weißt du, ich habe lange nachgedacht. Wie kann man Zack plattmachen? Wovor hat er Angst? Wogegen ist er chancenlos?"

"Du bist dermaßen geliefert."

"Du bist ziemlich unbesiegbar. Starke Gegner können dir nichts anhaben, schnelle Gegner auch nicht. Du schlägst sich permanent regenerierende Gegner, sogar magieresistente Gegner. Aber es gibt eine Sorte Gegner, gegen die du nichts unternehmen kannst."

"Viren?"

"Sieh mal hinter dich!"

Zack drehte sich wie geheißen um und schlug sich mit der Hand an die Stirn. So ein Unsinn.

"Jaha, damit hast du nicht gerechnet!" triumphierte Kunsel.

"Nein, echt nicht", erwiderte der Erste Klasse SOLDAT trocken.

"Was soll der Blödsinn?" meldete sich nun auch Cloud zu Wort.

"Das ist deine Rache."

"Ohaha."

"Was hast du erwartet? Ein niedliches, kleines Häschen?"

Wenn man für Shin-Ra arbeitete, gewöhnte man sich nach kurzer Zeit an den alles vereinnahmenden Wahnsinn dieser Firma und war nicht mehr leicht zu erschüttern, dennoch musste Zack zugeben, dass Kunsel sich mit dieser Aktion einen Preis für außergewöhnlich irres Verhalten verdient hatte.

"Darf ich vorstellen", plärrte der durch den Lautsprecher, "das ist Baby Flauscheball!"

Bei Baby Flauscheball handelte es sich um ein süßes, aufgeplustertes Chocoboküken, das Zack aus riesigen, blauen Augen anhimmelte.

"Was soll ich damit?"

"Mach es platt!"

"Im Leben werde ich kein Chocoboküken verletzen."

"Dann wird es dich verletzen. Zieh dein Schwert und kämpfe wie ein Mann!"

"Niemals!"

"Baby Flauscheball, töte!"

Das kleine Federknäuel verwandelte sich in einem Sekundenbruchteil in einen gelben Blitz, der auf Zacks Hals zielte und dort einen spitzen Schmerz hinterließ. Zacks Hand flog augenblicklich an die verletzte Stelle und fühlte einen Blutstropfen auf seiner Haut.

"Au!"

"Baby Flauscheball ist stark und sehr flink. Wenn du überleben willst, musst du kämpfen."

"Ich kämpfe nicht gegen Tierkinder!"

"Tja dann, Angriff!"

Zack versuchte alles Menschenmögliche, dem Schnäbelchen seines Miniaturgegners auszuweichen, stellte aber schnell fest, dass er der Geschwindigkeit des Kükens nicht gewachsen war. Das Viech landete wiederholt schmerzhafte Treffer auf seinen Armen, seinem Rücken und seinen Beinen.

"Argh. Ich kämpfe nicht gegen ein Baby."

Das Vögelchen ließ von ihm ab und setzte sich auf den Boden, wo es begann, sein Gefieder mit dem Schnabel zu putzen, während der SOLDAT schwer atmend überlegte, ob er einfach die Glasscheibe ein- und Kunsel erschlagen sollte.

"Du wirst es enthaupten müssen."

"Ich bringe keine Chocoboküken um, verdammt nochmal."

"Darf ich dir Baby Flauscheballs Brüderchen vorstellen? Das ist Warkelby."

Neben dem gelben materialisierte sich ein grüner Chocobo.

"Warkelby hat wirklich scharfe Krallen."

...

_Fünf__ wahnsinnig__ schmerzhafte __Minuten__ später__:_

_...  
><em>

Zack wiederholte in Gedanken unablässig sein neues Mantra: "Ich töte keine Babytiere. Ich töte keine Babytiere. Ich töte keine Babytiere."

Zu Baby Flauscheball und Warkelby hatten sich noch Pieps, Kweebert und Matilda gesellt, allesamt bemüht, ihn durch enormen Blutverlust sterben zu lassen. Es tat so weh. Natürlich wusste er, dass diese Viecher nicht wirklich waren, weswegen auch seine Verletzungen nicht wirklich waren, aber ganz ehrlich? Simulierte Schmerzen waren genauso schmerzhaft wie die echten, Zack wollte sich nur noch in eine Ecke verkriechen und heulen. Aber niemals würde er Kunsel und Cloud diesen Sieg gönnen, auch wenn er hier bald bewusstlos umkippte. Auf keinen Fall würde er ein Babytier angreifen oder gar töten.  
>So stand er wie ein Fels in der Mitte des Raumes und ertrug das Geflatter um ihn herum ohne die Nerven zu verlieren. Bis Kweebert einen dummen Fehler beging. Er setzte sich auf Zacks Kopf und pickte nach seinen Haaren.<p>

"Aaaarghh...!"

...

_Ein__ mit__ Worten __nicht__ zu__ beschreibendes __Massaker__ später__:_

_...  
><em>

"Kunsel, mach diese Tür auf!"

"Ist auf!"

Zack stürmte in den Steuerungsraum, packte Kunsel an seinen Hosenträgern und knallte ihn gegen die Wand.

"Du..."

"A...alles ist wieder gut. War nur eine Simulation, du bist schon wieder fit."

"Ich werde für den Rest meines Lebens von einem bis zur Unkenntlichkeit verbrannten Warkelby träumen, der sterbend nach seiner Mutter ruft!"

"Tri-Feuer war etwas übertrieben."

"Du hast mich dazu gebracht, Flauschetierchen umzubringen."

"Nur Simulationen. Außerdem seid ihr jetzt quitt."

"Wie bitteschön sollen wir quitt sein?"

"Cloud träumt von Zombies, du träumst von Bratchocobos. Gleichstand."

"Du bist ja krank, Mann!"

"Geht jetzt zusammen ein Eis essen und habt euch wieder lieb."

Zack ließ Kunsel los und klopfte sich unsichtbaren Staub von den Schultern. Nachdem er schon mit seinem Grundsatz gebrochen hatte, keine süßen Tierchen zu zerstückeln, wollte er wenigstens seine sogenannten Freunde nicht verletzen.

"Cloud, wir gehen."

Keine Reaktion vom Blondschopf, dessen Oberkörper seltsam ausgestreckt über dem Bedienpult lag.

"Cloud?"

"Oweh, ist er bewusstlos? Die abgeschlachteten Flauschebällchen waren wohl zuviel für ihn."

"Kunsel, du hältst jetzt sowas von die Klappe!"

Björn sah sich den Infanteristen genauer an.

"Keine Sorge, der schläft nur."

"Äh, wie lange schon?" fragte Kunsel.

"Keine Ahnung."

"Oh."

Zacks Wut war schlagartig wieder da.

"Du schickst mich in seinem Namen durch die Hölle, und er verpennt alles? Kunsel, ich schwöre dir, dafür lasse ich dich in die Eiszapfenregion versetzen."

"Hm, wenn er es nicht gesehen hat, heißt das, dass er dir noch nicht vergeben hat?" wunderte sich der Zweite Klasse SOLDAT. "Dann waren all meine Mühen umsonst."

"Deine Mühen? Denkst du mal an meine Schmerzen?"

"Denkst du, wir können das wiederholen, wenn er wieder wach ist?"

SOLDAT Erster Klasse Zack Fair war selten sprachlos. Mit Hilfe seines Mentors Angeal hatte er gelernt, sich immer und überall zu beherrschen und niemals aus der Haut zu fahren, denn er war stärker als der Rest der Menschheit und konnte andere leicht verletzen. Nur dieser eisernen Selbstdisziplin war es zu verdanken, dass er wortlos den Trainingsraum verlassen konnte und auf dem Weg zu seinem Quartier niemanden umbrachte, der zufällig in der Uniform eines Zweiten steckte und einen SOLDAT-Helm trug.

Kunsel hatte es geschafft. Ab jetzt herrschte Krieg.


End file.
